Computing devices have become commonplace in almost every environment. For example, mobile telephones, laptop computers, and tablet computers are commonly used for work and pleasure and accompany people in many daily activities. People often travel with computers and mobile phones and use these devices in public places.
One frequent drawback of computing devices is an amount of time and effort required to load new and desirable content onto the devices. To add new content, a user typically has to locate a source of the content, select the content, initiate transfer of the content, and maintain connectivity of the device to a source of the content while the content is downloaded to the device. Some content takes a relatively long amount of time to download, such as a full length high definition movie, which complicates the process. Because of the time constraints, adding new content often requires advance planning prior to a time when the user expects to use access the content.